


Blueberry muffins and rosy cheeks

by pinkhues



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Seongwu is a nurse, Very domestic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhues/pseuds/pinkhues
Summary: Dearest minhyunie,I just wanted to thank you for always buying me food. The combination of your rosy cheeks and a blueberry muffin are my life essentials.Love,ongcheongie





	Blueberry muffins and rosy cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> -shoutout to all nurses out there you guys are my hero  
> -also, this fic is unbeta-ed so you'll find a lot of grammatical errors sorry!!!

We all grow and die, and some of us die before making it that far. Seongwu knows that well, so well, he knows that far better than others because he’s a hospice nurse where patients basically routinely die. He’s in his second year, and he should’ve at least gotten used to the fact that death is a normal daily occurrence — _at his workplace at least—_ and yet every time he is there to witness his patients’ dying process up until their final breath, he is still shaken to the core. But for most instances, what he felt were a sense of relief because his patients no longer have to suffer in a much longer term and that they’ll finally be at peace. But still, his heart aches knowing the fact that life has so much to offer if only, if only cancer and all the other incurable diseases weren't such a shit, their lives could've been so much better.

 

Usually, Seongwu would’ve gone to the _pojangmacha_ near the hospice area to clear his mind with a few bottles of soju and then take a cab back home but most of the time it is Minhyun who would pick him up _even_ in the early hour without any complaints. And Seongwu is always so thankful for that but also very sorry to the other. But today, Seongwu heads home straight away because he wants nothing but to be in the comfort of Minhyun’s embrace _right now._

 

                                ***********

“I’m home,” Seongwu signals his entrance to the apartment in the monotonous tone ever. He takes off his shoe and arranges it neatly, afterwards quickening his steps across the living room and sits on the couch next to the person he has been waiting to be with the most.

 

“Lie down.” Minhyun carefully shifts the younger’s head that was on his shoulder onto his lap and Seongwu moves a little to position himself comfortably on Minhyun’s lap. “You came home early today,” Minhyun said as he gently strokes Seongwu’s hair and plants a soft kiss on Seongwu’s forehead.

 

They stay quiet for some time until Seongwu decides to speak up, “You remember the patient I told you about, the one with the same age as ours?” Minhyun simply nodded. Seongwu pursed his lips before continuing, “He died earlier this afternoon.” Without uttering a word, Minhyun reaches out for Seongwu’s right hand, gently rubbing the palm of his hand before interlocking fingers with his. Seongwu’s bottom lips quivers and his vision turns blurry; the tv screen right in front of him becomes very difficult for him to see clearly. He felt the grip of Minhyun’s hand with his tightened. Seongwu raises his head and lets his dark, solemn eyes brimmed with heavy tears meet the other.”He was like a friend to me. We had so many things in common, Minhyun-ah.” Minhyun wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer, gently rubbing his arm. The beads of water started falling down one after another, flowing it’s way down his pale cheek, releasing the sadness and sorrow that has been held inside of him the whole day. The sobs were stifled at first as he attempted to hide his grief, then Seongwu realises in Minhyun’s embrace, he is safe and that he trusts him entirely with his vulnerability, so Seongwu breaks down entirely, all defences broken because Seongwu knows that as long as he’s with Minhyun, everything is going to be just fine.

 

He sobbed into his chest unceasingly, hands clutching tight at Minhyun’s sweater. Minhyun held him in silence rocking him slowly as his tears soaked his chest. The sobbing continues throughout the night, only broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths. Seongwu eventually falls asleep and Minhyun carries him to their room and safely tugs him to bed.

 

Minhyun gazes at the sleeping figure with puffy eyes, nose that grew very red at the tip and the shuddering breaths after the hour of sobbing. Minhyun knew how difficult it is for him to work in hospice and are faced with death and suffering almost every day. A nurse has to remain thoroughly logical, while simultaneously communicating compassion and understanding towards the patients and their loved ones and the most difficult part is having to alleviate others’ spiritual and emotional pain while dealing with your own feelings. His heart aches to see Seongwu in this condition and would risk doing anything to not let him be this way ever again but that would mean Seongwu having to quit his job as a hospice nurse. That would be impossible because he knew how much his job means to him. Seongwu told him before that although being a nurse is tough, he has always appreciated the value of lessons learned and one of it is being able to value life more and that he loves helping people, being able to fulfill their final wishes and simply being able to make his patients happy gives him the ultimate joy.

 

“If this is the career path Seongwu chooses.” Minhyun softly plants a kiss on the younger’s forehead “then I’ll be there” _he then kisses a spot near the eyes_ “in every step of the way” _and then on the tip of the nose_ “to kiss away his tears and give him indefinite hugs.” _and finally on his cheeks._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you everyone for reading!!!! will finish this fic real soon and its going some tooth-rotting fluff next (i hope)


End file.
